No, thank you
by armastaja
Summary: Hermione was an efficient business machine. She demolished the archaic government and made millions in the progress. What happens when someone wants her to do the same thing for their business on one condition?
1. Chapter 1

No, thank you

Chapter One

"-that is why we have to let you go."

Silence enveloped the room.

Hermione clicked her pen twice and looked up at the middle-aged balding man in robes that were two sizes too small.

"Look, Miss Granger, I know you probably don't have enough experience with this particular subject and I have a wealth of knowledge. My friends and associates will always do business with me."

She arched a manicured eyebrow slowly and his bumbling words.

"I believe, as an ex-employee, your opinion on this matter is moot. Evidence is held that you have lined your pocket with more galleons than the accounts you have ruined. You have yet to suggest otherwise and your apparent friends, actually like me more." She paused to allow the magnitude of the situation sink in to the man before her.

"Your desk is clear, goodbye Mister Pembroke."

"Hermione, I love you but you're a stone cold witch."

Ginny Weasley was perched carefully on the opposing bar stool as she took a sip of her whiskey.

"Gin, I'm a business woman in charge of all Ministry business reform within England. If they're not performing, or they're taking bribes, I will not have it. What's wrong with being strict?"

"Your bedside manner is worse than Ron."

Hermione snorted into her gin and tonic. Raking her hands through her long chestnut curls. She had had to grow it out in order to weigh down the once unruly curls into something manageable.

It had been a long day for her. Her pantsuit was crumbled from hunching over her unnecessarily large desk.

She had removed several members of her department within the Ministry based on her self-initiated audit on the integrity. Most of the older males had objected to a twenty-nine year old becoming their boss and standard slurs of her gender and age drained her emotionally.

The frustration was that they were so surprised that she wasn't a bleeding heart. Sob stories popped up that she had already disproven by reading their files. Hermione never really meant to sound cold or condescending, it couldn't be helped that some people didn't get how to conduct themselves. It didn't really help that her reputation of the 'smartest witch of her generation' wasn't an exaggeration.

Rumours were flying around the office if even Ginny, the liaison to the Head of International Sporting and Recreation Relations, to have taken her out after work for a drink at a dingy pub.

"I'm just saying that you're making changes and people have an aversion to change. This isn't just changing your shampoo or applying make up like you have - you're taking away their easy income. Remember for most non-muggle families, they rely on one income."

"-Which is totally medieval! People would struggle rather than have precious wifey get a job! Why is it still the woman's job to stay and be a housewife? Most even have house elves so what do they do all day?!"

"Mi, shut up." Her red haired friend knew when she was about to go into a rant. Most of her closest friends knew to either run or to manage to cut her off before she went full 'SPEW rage' they called it.

Both women sat in silence, nursing their drinks solemnly to reflect.

Ginny Weasley found that her rapier wit best suited negotiating with international politicians. Five brothers would turn the shyest of girls into a force to be reckoned with. Harry and she found that childhood romances couldn't hold together without growing.

So the youngest Weasley was in Italy fighting for the Quidditch World Cup location when she ran into Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Theo swept her off her feet and now they share a flat together for the better part of three years.

Hermione had predictably removed herself from Ron and the only person that was devastated was his mother, Molly.

He wasn't a bad man, however at times the sluggishness of conversation left her craving something, fun.

Hermione threw herself into work, as everyone expected her to, they were expecting a cat or two more than her current count of none though.

She rose through the ranks as an annihilator. Coming into units within the ministry and making them more efficient. This usually meant making more than half of the unit redundant and making employees quiver in their robes when she sets up on their floor.

"Mi, you're about as approachable as Devils Snare and you're a dateless wonder. You're a year away from thirty, Harry and Ron have found their happily ever after's with Luna and Lee respectively. I'm not saying you have to settle down, but at least go on dates."

Hermione felt a familiar twitch under her left eye. It was often a sore point for her that she was hassled from all aspects of her life to get into a relationship.

"Why, does society think I need a partner to be happy?"

"It's not that Mi, so don't sprinkle that bullshit tangent in front of me to get me to stop. That'll work with the guys, but I know you better than that." Ginny flagged the barkeeper down for another round; she turned to Hermione after tipping heavily.

"I want you to have someone to balance you out. Right now, you plow through officials who are woefully unarmed intellectually. It's almost like you're begging for a hypothetical, all out literary fuck."

Hermione choked on her drink and matched it with an ungrateful snort. "I hardly think doing my job well is an indication of needing to be fucked."

"No, it's not. And I'm not meaning physical sex, granted you also need that; however I'm talking about a proper debate with someone who can at least keep up with you. You crave that stimulating conversation and you get your rocks off having to think quickly for counter arguments or puzzles to be solved. An adrenaline junkie perhaps."

Ginny paused mid-analysis to take a sip and shift her seat position. "The fact is, you're bored, so you can focus on one thing where you feel intellectually dominant to the point where you flaunt it for a power trip."

Hermione passively studied the bottom of her glass, she couldn't tell if it was the condensation of the drink, or her palms were unnaturally sweaty but she felt uncomfortable at her friend's conclusions.

"I am not an adrenaline junkie or some pubescent teen wanting to be the biggest bully on the school yard. I hate the idea of wasting money and I hate people who have no work ethic. It's a job someone has to do." She skid a few galleons on the table and hopped up from her chair. "It's late and if I continue drinking like we are, I won't be able to apparate home."

Both women said their goodbyes, exchanging promises to catch up some other time and left the bar.

—-

Hermione kept a rather comfortable house in the suburbs. She infused muggle and magical technology into every aspect of her life: sensor-automated lights, magical knives and other kitchen equipment that started preparing meals at the swish of a wand. Her life was a series of schedules and it was exactly how she liked it.

She thought of Ginny's words tonight, quite quickly dismissing most of the terms used. As she prepared for her day tomorrow, the observations weighed heavily on the muggleborns mind.

A headache had set in by the time she stepped into the shower.

Usually she'd just grab a toy and take the edge off, however it wasn't enough tonight. More frequently than she was willing to admit, it was becoming less about getting off physically.

Perhaps should consider Ginny's words a little more.

After all, what were best friends for?

—


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The next morning Hermione pulled herself out of bed, went through her mundane routine of stretching, showering, chores, eating then flooing swiftly to the Leaky Cauldron to walk the rest of the way to work.

As Tom had relinquished the bar for a more sunny location, the new owner/barkeep Hannah Abbott waved in sync before turning back to rearranging her pint glasses.

Hermione brushed off invisible soot off her gray pantsuit before the clicks of her heels led her onto the cobble footpaths of Diagon Alley. It was a standard morning for the businesswoman as she collected of coffee and read the Daily Prophet en-route to her destination: the Ministry.

Today's schedule was far from routine.

"Miss Granger, Ma'am, there is someone waiting for you on the floor." Her assistance, the unfortunately named Ursula, met her in the Atrium. Hermione quickly amended her surprised expression; this was not to plan, Ursula never met her in the Atrium in greeting. Her assistant would await for her on floor forty-seven's entranceway, handing over the daily schedule alongside meeting agenda's, quick notes and taking her jacket.

"Ursula, please refrain from mentioning anything else until we are at our floor. Remember our positions here in the Ministry is often targeted so if someone were to hear something unfortunately and it gets slandered in the media, our business cases would be thrown out under scrutiny."

"That's the thing Ma'am, the visitor was in before I was, and in the midst of them attempting to enter your office has set off your charmed alarms."

Hermione blanched at the thought. It was a gift from George Weasley the alarms that she had set for her office privacy.

Both females hurried to the floor with their paperwork and Hermione's briefcase floating behind them. Ursula still grabbed Hermione's jacket to allow her employer to move freely to address their office space.

One should know never to trust a Weasley.

Narcissa Malfoy was considered polite and well-liked by the community after her husband died an arduous death in Azkaban. Her greying-blonde hair was always polished and well maintained which often matched her fashionable make-up and attire.

In Hermione's multiple encounters across the years, particularly for the duration of replacing the Board of Education members, Hermione found that the Malfoy matriarch was invaluable within the ever-changing political environment.

Today however, was the first day she had seen Narcissa looking slightly out of place.

Hermione took pride in her office location, she had carefully saved and spent her money and rented a whole floor of real estate within the Ministry of Magic so that she could have things done her way.

No one had ever questioned her issues with control.

The office, that was normally smooth dark tiles with pristine white walls, currently had several blemishes resulting directly from someone triggering the alarms.

A swamp, similar to her fifth year Hogwart's swamp bubbled and enveloped her senses, making the coffee in her stomach turn. As the swamp bubbled, with each pop it released conjured dragonflys that were currently hovering around her private office doors. Frogs had now appeared and they were surrounding the Malfoy into a corner.

"Miss Granger, is this your idea of a joke?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, please be advised that I seek creative ways to protect my office from people who attempt to break in."

Narcissa scrunched her nose and zapped one of the frogs with her wand. Hermione's eyebrows rose when she saw the zapped frog just explode into two new frogs.

"Make them stop Miss Granger! I have only come here to discuss business!"

"Ursula, did Mrs. Malfoy have an appointment here today?"

"No Ma'am."

"Thank you, and did Mrs. Malfoy ever attempt to make an appointment with myself for any time today?"

Ursula grinned quickly at the game Hermione was playing.

"No Ma'am, I have never received a memo or owl of any such request."

Hermione nodded, and opened her diary "So on the basis, are you under the assumption that Mrs. Malfoy has attempted to take over my morning meetings that you had already booked me in for?"

"Yes Ma'am, it appears that she feels she may not need to make an appointment to see you."

"Is that so?" this final question was directly at the woman who was now almost drowned out by the frogs that were jumping on her pristine dress.

"Miss Granger, it was only met as a casual meeting, as past friends."

Hermione didn't think her eyebrows could go any higher with astonishment.

"Friends? I have a social calendar for such things Mrs. Malfoy, which Ursula also runs."

Narcissa was a proud woman, often stuck in her old ways similar to her late husband, however at that point she knew she wasn't getting her way. "Fine, all it was, was an employment offer, a contract offer if you will from this current position."

Hermione waived her wand to identify herself to her alarms, sending the swamp and its inhabitants back into non-existence. "Narcissa, that doesn't explain why you're in outside of business hours, attempting to break into my office."

Mrs. Malfoy drew her shoulders back and waived her wand to clean her floor length dress. "I wanted to find something that you enjoy within your office, so I could make the offer more appealing."

At this point Ursula snorted unceremoniously, whilst walking to her own desk outside of the private office. Hermione's assistant unlocked her drawers and desk items were put neatly on the table, aligned perfectly to her standards.

Hermione permitted herself a small chuckle. Both reactions looked to have confused the Malfoy matriarch.

"Narcissa, please step into my office and do tell me where you would find such ideas to sweeten job offers with." Hermione gestured for the visitor to step inside.

Hermione relished in Narcissa's reaction.

"It's empy!"

"Quite observant Narcissa, please, have a seat."

Mrs. Malfoy was correct, Hermione's office theme was similar to the exterior office. Dark tiled floor with pristine white walls, between two seats there was a simple wooden desk with no draws, in-tray or papers to be seen. No personal items littered the walls or furniture and to an outsider it was vast and impersonal.

Just the way Hermione liked it.

"I will have Ursula reschedule my 9am appointment only because it is merely a courtesy to a colleague and she will just send the termination papers to that employees desk. Now, if you please, if this is a friendly, job offer visit that you have imposed yourself on me for, present, then leave."

It was fortunate that Narcissa was used to Hermione's manner, otherwise Hermione was sure that Narcissa would have cursed her then and there. Mrs. Malfoy pulled out her wand and a small envelope and with a small flick, the envelope doubled in size and thickness.

"This," she began proudly, a well rehearsed voice, "is in relation to your unique skills and business mindset. The Malfoy Group as you know, is run by Draco and I, in the last seven years we have increased our profits by 4.5% each fiscal year. We have stepped from just potions, to beauty, publishing, event management and sports equipment. The Malfoy group are slowly branching out to fashion and functional attire and are set to release our first line of commercial wares in the next six months."

"This is all well and good but if this is an investment opportunity, I respectfully decline." Hermione sighed, she often had people requesting her money for investment opportunities which she often saw as tedious and frustrating. Why trust someone else to make you money?

"Miss Granger, respectively, I almost laughed at your ridiculous conclusion. The Malfoy wealth, aside from its business ventures is more than what the muggle Queen of England is worth. We are looking to maximize our profits before we take our biggest breakthrough since the creation of the Lumos spell. The Malfoy Group want you to make our business incredibly self-sufficient so that Draco can work with our secretive technology research and development division to make wands obsolete."

Hermione felt her coffee turn again in her stomach.

"What?"

"Imagine Miss Granger, not all witches and wizards are as powerful as yourself and the late Dumbledore. I have noted throughout the years, although not commonly known, that you have on more than one occasion defended yourself or taken action using wandless magic. Could you imagine your standard witch out late at night and something happens to her and her wand is stripped? It's quite a strange thought having to rely on a piece of wood to ensure your safety."

Narcissa sat back in her chair, her body language was relaxed but Hermione could see in her eyes, there was fire.

Hermione's thoughts ran through all of the possibilities, all of the times wands were taken off someone, or that her wand wasn't close by during the war. How helpful wandless magic was even when she showering, smelt her cooking from burning at home and had to magically pull the roast out of the oven as she was clambering to get out of the bathroom.

The idea excited her.

"The envelope includes the contract, detailing that you would get paid 100,000 galleons per fiscal year based on profit margins and performance. Contract is up for renewal every two years, this also contains your health cover and one small, unchangeable condition."

Hermione looked up from the papers that were being slide across the desk towards her. "Which is?"

Hermione had always thought that Narcissa was a bit like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland when she smiled. When Narcissa was younger, Hermione was sure that smile haunted men and made enemies shiver. She knew that the elder Malfoy was formidable, the countless occasions they sparred over the selection of board members, or on political matters had shown her that fact. However Hermione was not prepared for this condition.

"Oh don't look nervous Miss Granger, all that I ask is that while you're going through our internal business, fixing and removing personnel that are no longer needed, is that you also work thirty percent of your hours in the research and development division."

"I see."

Which means, working with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione scrawled a memo to Ursula to cancel the rest of the weeks' meetings and sent it out under the door to her assistant's desk.

"No, thank you."

"Pardon Miss Granger?"

"I said no, thank you."

"This is a supreme opportunity. I looked at your current wages, my company is offering you double what you are on now and you would be heading our internal review department. You have all of the perks that you could ever want."

"Thirty percent is a large portion of time to spend with an arrogant bully who graces magazine covers when he gets bored with his current groupies."

Narcissa chuckled softly, "Draco is a bit vain isn't he? I think he does it because he doesn't want to appear so serious all of the time."

It was Hermione's time to chuckle, "A twenty-nine year old man posing with kids pretending to like him at charity events is ridiculous, political stunt which increases your stock value. You don't need to spit in a cup and tell me it's tea."

Mrs. Malfoy eyed Hermione carefully and positioned herself gracefully shifting her dress and crossing her ankles. "Miss Granger, Hermione, if I may; my condition is small and most of the time he is in his private office locked away running through theories. You would have your own floor and barely see him. Whilst I won't beg, I will insist you take this offer. I can see that your mind is already thinking about how our proposal is even possible."

At that point in time, Hermione knew that Narcissa was right.

"Ursula is coming."

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

"So let me get this straight Mi, we are now no longer working for the Ministry, completely uprooting our employment lives and are now working for one of the most dominant businesses in the Wizarding community?"

Hermione put down her pen and looked up at her younger assistant. She had taken the news rather well, similar to Hermione; she weighed the pros and cons of every scenario. Ursula had always been conservative in that way. Her faint auburn hair and horn-rimmed glasses gave her a bookish appeal but made her fly under most people's radars. Quick with her words she had often had people reeling once they tried to push themselves into Hermione's and her offices. Ursula was a fan of order and process that made her the perfect counterpart to Hermione's work life. Hermione considered her a friend, but with boundaries within business hours.

"Yes, it appears so, the Ministry won't allow me to increase your wages anymore despite you being more than an assistant to me. It also seems that the public servant life cycle is reaching expiration. Most employees out of sheer fear are either quitting before receiving their severance packages, or taking the other extreme and working themselves like never before. It seems like a bit more than just an opportunity for myself. What are your thoughts?"

Ursula pursed her lips briefly in consideration of this morning's events. "Mrs. Malfoy does not take no for an answer."

"Do we?"

"Well, no, however, I hope she doesn't think she can barge in all of the time. I have had to reschedule so many appointments with apologies. Luckily we are so far ahead in our budget and plans that a week or two to source new employees won't be a problem but you haven't even thought to consider how anyone will exactly take this. The media, our friends and families…"

Hermione paused in thought. "I don't think I need anyone's approval to take a job, however you're right. I would need to announce it to Harry, Ron and Ginny at least before the media caught wind of this. By any chance have you-"

"-Organised a meeting with the Minister to advise of your resignation? Yes, it's on in two hours. Then tonight I've already sent invitations out to have a small get together at the Hex at seven tonight, that restaurant that's just opened at Diagon Alley."

Ursula smirked, she knew Hermione better than she knew herself.

The Minister's office has changed so much since she had first started at the Ministry it always threw her off. It seemed that the crowning favourite, Arthur Weasley, went through phases of decade-themed office furniture and knick-knacks.

This month's theme was the roaring 1920's.

Stepping through into his inner office, Hermione took a moment to observe the exaggerated curtains and doilies. Decorated in gold and black colour scheme, Hermione got the distinct impression that this would be an office similar to what the Malfoy's would pick.

"Good afternoon Minister, thank you for taking time out of your day to meet with me in your graceful office."

Arthur blinked twice and looked up from his parchment. "Oh silly me, this artsy decor is a bit much isn't it? I told Molly that we should have just started at the 1950's to give it a fresh and fun vibe but she wanted to start with the old times." He paused slightly to stand and gesture to the plush seats beside the desk instead of opposite his. These chairs were often reserved for his council, one of which was Hermione.

"Thank you Minister."

"Hermione, unless you'd like me to refer to you with your formal title, I suggest a simple 'Arthur' will do."

She blushed slightly at such candor from her friend's father. Arthur Weasley knew of her muggle doctorates and wizarding qualifications that she studied under an alias. She wanted to learn more and not be recognized for her name.

Favouritism had always been a pet peeve.

"Now, how can I help you Hermione?"

"Well Arthur, I'm resigning."

There was no beating around the bush required, no coddling of feelings, Hermione was never one to not be direct with what she wants or needs.

Mister Weasley gaped at her statement. "Hermione, dear, I've know you since you were twelve, I expected you to take my position when I was ready to retire. Why on Merlin's unnecessary beard would you want to quit? Public service is all you have known."

"It just needs to be done. You don't need me Arthur, you can run this government easily and you have already noticed a difference with your remaining employees. Just don't let it get back to where it was."

There was no changing Hermione's mind, even a blind-drunk Ronald Weasley would loudly profess that her stubbornness streak made him look like as flexible as an acrobat. Arthur took off his glasses and sighed, "Where to?"

"I believe the name 'pits of hell' was taken, so instead they've called it The Malfoy Group." She drawled as she handed over her written notice.

"We can't replace you, you know that Hermione."

"With what I'm doing in the next two weeks, there should be no need to."

Two weeks later.

"Hermione, it looks like that's the last of it." Ursula pursed her lips, referring to her checklist again. In the past two weeks, dozens of departments have had their final processes rearranged and approved. The Ministry was running tighter and smoother than ever. Each of the department heads received an assistant that acted like a watchdog for the whole department for Arthur Weasley. Nothing unscrupulous went by without consequence and the media was hailing the Minister as a reformation hero.

The Minister approached this praise with humble diversions, thanking 'unsung heroes' of the Ministry that keep him in order. Hermione was happy to not be the next minister as the public relations would be a nightmare.

"Yes it all looks like it's going swimmingly, with you at the helm though Ursula, there was no need to worry." Ursula blushed under the rare vocal praise. Hermione smiled inwardly, she knew her assistant understood that she was appreciated, however every once in a while Hermione ensured that Ursula heard her praising her abilities to colleagues or directly to her.

Maslow's theory of belonging applied a lot in her work life. She wasn't dubbed the 'Smartest Witch of her Age' for no reason.

"Thank you Ma'am, and with Narcissa already seeking direction on how we'd like the floor to be, it looks like it will be a smooth transition."

This peaked Hermione's interest, Narcissa was becoming an active participant in the relocation and Hermione's general life and it was beginning to become tiresome. It wasn't that Mrs. Malfoy was evil or overbearing, it just felt to Hermione that she was up to something. Being on her guard with the matriarch was mentally draining. There were constant offers of tea and crumpets at the Manor or at the office, as well as many requests to 'pick her brain', all of which Hermione declined.

She was a busy woman after all.

What's even more curious is that the youngest Malfoy had yet to make an entrance.

Hermione furrowed her brow at the thought of how that reunion will go. She had seen him at balls and other ridiculously overdressed functions. Draco Malfoy always attended without a partner and yet always having all of the attention of the females in the room. Gossip of his promiscuity was evident in the powder room of such events. She wouldn't even know what to say to him on a personal level. 'Hi Malfoy, lovely to see you again, I've noticed that you don't have females flinging themselves at your money today, this must be new for you'.

Shaking her head and disregarding the thoughts, she doesn't have to engage with him on a personal level, it will be like being at the Ministry, a simple greeting and general chat about generic weekend business. Even throwing in a Quidditch reference to humanize her with the more dull colleagues at the moment.

Simple, right?

"Mi, are you ready for everything?" Ginny welcomed her at the bar with her standard gin and tonic before gesturing to the booth instead of their normal bar stools. "Let's sit away from the bar flies this time."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow before following the red-haired woman to the back area of the bar. It was dimly lit with candles that drew long shadows on the walls.

Once they had seated, Ginny permitted her to talk: "Gin, this is a standard job, as I told everyone when I first accepted it. It's a corporate environment and I still get to do what I do, just with fresh faces."

"Theo works there you know."

It clicked what her friend's hesitation would be. Theo and Ginny are a fun-loving couple, they never spoke of work with each other, it was one of their unspoken rules in their relationship. Both had high-level jobs and secrets are meant to be kept. If Theo didn't work efficiently or his position wasn't suitable for the next stages of The Malfoy Group, Ginny would be looking at her best friend firing her boyfriend.

"I will be nothing but a professional Gin, I expect all of the employees to be the same. If one isn't pulling their weight however, it won't be anyone's fault but their own. You know that this is how I operate."

"Yup," Ginny quietly burped, "just please be considerate, I think Theo wants to propose."

Her statement made Hermione choke on an ice cube. Once righted, Hermione surveyed her friend with a curious gaze. "How can you tell when someone is about to propose to you Ginny?"

A shrug, followed by a hand signal for the barkeeper to bring over another round, "He's been distant and working long hours. Once he gets home though, he says the sweetest things. It's like the time where I do get to see him; he's overwhelming me with his feelings. It's only started happening since we've moved in, but mum is positive that he's keeping something from me and I know it's just got to be the proposal. Why else would someone be distant and then so full on?"

Hermione inwardly disagreed, however she had no experience to speak of with partners, so she respectively smiled and sipped her drink thoughtfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

It was Hermione's first week, she always knew it was going to be overwhelming for both her and Ursula however she didn't think that her assistant would be nursing a scotch right after lunch. Before Hermione even got close enough to her desk to ask what was wrong, she could see the problem. They were everywhere.

Flowers.

Gaudy, unnecessary, heavily scented flowers. They were pungent and loud, spouts of pinks and purples with yellows and blues were placed all around the office. Some of their petals had dropped on the floor, alongside some of the staining lily pollen.

"Ma'am, they're everywhere, they've moved my things on my desk to make room, there are magazines littered across the front table like some doctor's office. My nose hasn't stopped running since they came in and I have no idea where they came from!" Hermione had rarely heard Ursula be so shrill. Her proclamation was peppered with sniffles and her eyes were swollen.

"Ursula, it's okay, let me take care of this for you. Would you mind casting a few spells on your papers to ensure that nothing gets ruined? It's okay, Ursula." In a rare spectacle of open emotion, she briefly comforted her assistance by touching her shoulder and giving Ursula her handkerchief.

Assessing the room she cast a few levitation spells to take the flowers out to the lifts and down to the ground floor. There was no point wasting them, however they couldn't stay where her assistant could feel the hayfever affects. Hermione continued to mutter cleaning specials and shuffled around the exterior office until everything was in order.

"What woman doesn't appreciate flowers?"

She would die a happy woman if she didn't hear that voice ever again.

"Ah, Malfoy, I thought I had cleaned up the mess in my office."

"I wasn't aware that you allowed messes in your office Granger."

"Must be why you're not allowed in my office Malfoy."

They fell into their own dance, Hermione felt almost auto-pilot taking over. It wasn't her words it was like she didn't think before she spoke in their conversations.

Utterly infuriating he was.

Unfortunately he was the second Malfoy in the past month to break character.

He laughed.

Hermione blinked twice before studying the man in front of her as he laughed. There were many laugh lines, with matching furrowed brow crinkles. His skin was no longer almost translucent, however she couldn't bring herself to describe it as something silly like marble.

No, he was still an English rose complexion with pale blonde hair. It was fashionably short, cropped similar to the styles she had seen splashed across muggle and wizard magazines alike.

For a brief moment she considered him good-looking.

"Granger, as I was saying, what woman doesn't appreciate fresh flowers in her office. Especially with such a gorgeous assistant in tow?" his tone was warm; she had heard those earthy baritones before. It was often at Ministry Galas, laughing at terribly old-fashioned jokes from the appointed Warlock's, or discussing business permits in the Ministry atrium.

Draco Malfoy was rarely away from the spotlight.

"In this office, it would be similar gift if I gave you shellfish wouldn't it."

Hermione didn't know how or why she knew he was allergic, she must have read it somewhere in a magazine when she had run out of books. Or perhaps overheard it in the powder rooms again at fanciful events.

His expression clearly indicated that he was also surprised that she knew that information about him.

"My apologies, my colleague Blaise Zabini and I only hoped to brighten our new employees day." And with that, he was gone. He understood her meaning of Ursula's allergies, and managed to not offend either of them during the conversation.

"Who on Earth is Blaise Zabini and why are they both hot on your toes Ma'am?" Ursula had clearly recovered from her momentarily dysfunction from her flower debacle and was now standing and rearranging her desk- it was her nervous habit.

"As ridiculous as that sounds, I think that was their common behavior."

Hermione Granger only hoped that her next encounter with Hogwarts alumni wasn't as office-ruining as the last.

"So you've spent a week at TMG and you've only seen him once?"

"I'd consider that good lucky Harry, you should put money on the dogs today Mi, you'll probably win."

Harry, Ron and Hermione were huddled in a small booth in the corner of the Leaky Cauldron. It was her favourite booth in the establishment because it allowed the booth members to hide away from direct view within the pub, and you had a clear viewpoint of the fireplace. Perfect to avoid people and in this case, the media, as Hannah often throws up a few disguise charms when she waits the Golden Trios table to allow privacy.

Hermione looked around and sighed, "It's been good, however I will have to see him at some point next week to establish what in heaven's I'm meant to be doing within research and development division. I have been down there every day this week and met all of the employees with the exception of Zabini and Malfoy. It's like they're ghosts in their own building."

"Mi, have you ever thought of asking Narcissa where her son may be? She is definitely the type to keep the leash tight until she's ready to hand over to Draco's wife to be." Harry scratched his stubble, deep in thought. Since Hogwarts, the Boy Who Lived often found peace in teaching and found his way back to Hogwarts to teach Defense of the Dark Arts. When he wasn't teaching he could be found in the arms of Lee Jordan, who was Madame Hooch's replacement.

The media had originally painted it as a phase or scandal, however with the new generation has sprouted new appreciation for non-heterosexual couples in the limelight.

Ron had snorted rudely into his firewhiskey and soda, "Yeah, Mrs. Malfoy would hold that SOB so tight that his father would hear about that. The word is around the Quidditch groupies that she doesn't allow him to date formally past the eats-shoots-and-leaves stage unless she approves."

"That seems far-fetched, even with wizarding society being as backwards as your late Aunt Muriel." The raven-haired man shook his friend and signaled Hannah to bring another round to the table.

"Oi mate, it's true, the Cannons WAG club is all about who will meet Narcissa Malfoy's strict conditions. They've prepped their friends and sisters to see if they'd meet expectation. It's bloody weird, Mrs. Malfoy is fine for him to fuck whatever moves, but they're only one night stands, and they're not welcome at that Wiltshire Manor either. Seamus and I were joking about sending some of his blind dates to the location just to see what would happen to them." Ron wiped his mouth and looked quickly at his watch. "Alright, this will be the last round for me otherwise Luna will lock me out again with whatever made up things she's studying currently."

Hermione rolled her eyes, to the common man, Ronald Billius Weasley was the class clown, often in his early days in Hogwarts he made fun of Luna Lovegood for her fantasy stories on wrackspurts or gobbly goop fairies. To close friends of the youngest male Weasley, they could tell her was smitten. They would sit at a café for hours just by themselves and he would listen to her studies on animals and supported her. Luna balanced Ron out like the calming ocean against his raging fire. He returned the favour though, protected her and brought passion to her life like she had never seen before.

It was sickeningly cute how her two best male friends were so maddeningly in love.

At this odd reflection, Hermione thought of Ginny's conversation about her own love life and the balancing act her would-be partner would play.

"Mi, just be careful, I know you can't tell us what research you're helping the Malfoy's with, however it's best to exercise caution. Evil wasn't always evil, it is often seen as the pursuit of power whether it's taking it away from others or growing your own."

Hermione squeezed Harry's forearm gently in reassurance, "It'll be fine, every thing is too heavily regulated to do anything about it now."

"Yeah, thanks to your work at the Ministry." Ron chimed in, beaming as he gathered his wallet and phone. "See you chumps next weekend?"

Harry and Hermione nodded, watching their red-haired friend head to the exit only to be stopped by the form of the flower-giving Draco Malfoy.

"Weasley, nice to see you. See you next game?"

Ron nodded and exited without saying a word to the youngest Malfoy. Ron hadn't ended up playing for his favoured team, the Chudley Cannons, however he did find himself as the Keeper for the Falcons where the Malfoys were prime stakeholders.

Draco Malfoy didn't seem perplexed by Ron's reaction, and only looked further to see Harry and her still sitting in the booth.

"Potter, unless the papers are lying to the public, I didn't think you felt about Granger like that." His sly words made Harry and Hermione exceptionally aware that they were still sitting quite close from when Ron left. As the three of them had grown up and out, it was a bit of a squeeze to fit comfortably in the hidden seats.

"Evening Malfoy, come to suck the blood of an innocent virgin?" Harry chided, flushing at the blonde's former remark.

"Well by her rumoured techniques, I highly doubt this one is a virgin, but thank you for the concern."

Hermione coughed into her drink, drawing Malfoy's attention onto her. He stepped closer, subconsciously brushing off soot from his tailored jacket.

"Granger, you alright? Do you have another allergy I should be aware of?"

"I think the only one you should be concerned with is the fact that I seem to be allergic to you."

"Why do you think this is so?" the blonde quirked an eyebrow in her direction, before summoning a drink from the barmaid and sliding in next to Hermione. This pushed all three parties closer to each other, making the gesture seem a lot more intimate than what Hermione would like.

"Because I seem to choke whenever I'm around you, you petulant twat. First the ridiculous flowers, then you disappear while I'm trying to find you for this research, I'll have you note that I didn't have trouble breathing when you weren't around. However when I did indeed see you again, I seem to have choked again." she hated that sometimes when her brain worked to fast that words seem to vomit out without any elegance, it was a rare state to be in and Harry noticed it too while quietly watching the exchange.

Malfoy laughed, leaning in closer than she thought was even possible; "Granger, all that you have described with me is that when I'm around, I seem to take your breath away." And with that statement, he downed his drink and spotted a curvy brunette leaning against the bar and checking the time. Hermione surmised that his date had arrived to be escorted back to whichever hotel he had picked for the night.

She could feel the heat in her cheeks, she knew she was bubbling with anger, for once she didn't have a response for the twat and it crushed her. It was a whole five minutes after Malfoy had left did Harry dare to impose on a topic of conversation.

"So, flowers?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

This was it, after hours of hounding Ursula she was finally able to schedule a meeting with the infamous Draco Malfoy. Hermione walked into the lower levels of the building where The Malfoy Group (TMG) research and development units were. It had taken twenty minutes the first time she came down here to get used to all of the bright white and chrome fixtures. It was more pristine and sterile than private hospitals in the United Kingdom.

There were dozens working within R&D, however each had their own strictly monitored section on the floors. There were containment zones, testing fields and qualitative research areas where they bring in blind test subjects to review products (witches for fashion, wizards and children for sport equipment).

Her heels always clicked unnecessarily loud in this unit; usually the sound was soothing to her, like a rhythm that was timed perfectly however in this section of her new employer it made her nervous.

"Miss Granger, a pleasure as always, are you coming to your assigned area this time, or trying to hunt my friend like the prey he is?" Blaise Zabini slid into her eyesight. He was her height in heels, his simple grey trousers and white oxford shirt was covered slightly by a white lab coat. The outfit brought out a stark contrast of his olive skin, dark brown hair and pale green eyes. Zabini knew he was attractive, wealthy and very much a smooth operator. He was the only man from their Hogwarts year to now rival Draco Malfoy's appeal to the masses and yet only half the arrogance.

Hermione's nose wrinkled at the thought of the Malfoy heir again. "Afternoon Blaise, just after a quick meeting with Malfoy on what items he would like me to start working on. I've already started a baseline product scope, alongside a holistic historical catalog on multiple principles of our item of interest."

Blaise laughed casually, gently holding onto her elbow and led her further down the wide hallway; "Granger, you are ever the quintessential tease. No woman should look like you and speak such wickedly clever things. If you follow the crude shouts and profanities, you'll find Draco in his office at the end of the hall."

"Thank you Blaise, and may I ask a favour?" she gave a moments' pause to draw out the Italian.

"Yes Hermione?"

"Don't ever call me a tease again in a professional work environment." Her chin jutted out as if to challenge him to respond.

They never did.

"Merlin's pubic hair Granger, you sure know how to rip someone's ball sack out from between their legs don't you?" the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy came from an open door not far from the two in the hall. Hermione slowly turned to the sound and glanced over her shoulder at Blaise.

He looked amused at his friend's antics – at least one of them was.

"Malfoy, surely as the co-chief of TMG you would be aware of the sexual harassment section under the Code of Conduct?"

"Of course I am!"

"Yeah, he's the reason why they needed it." Blaise chimed in quietly. Hermione saw Malfoy shoot his friend a dangerous looking as Zabini chuckled and sauntered back to his own area.

"He's worse than I ever was." Hermione heard the blonde grumbled, turning back into his office and back to his whiteboard. Assuming, as the door wasn't slammed abruptly behind him, she took this as an indication to follow.

Hermione set her belongings down on a chair that was stacked with a small amount of books and surveyed the room. If it wasn't for all of the clutter, it could be considered a grand room. You couldn't see the wall above waist height as it was covered in whiteboards marked with lists and mind-maps. There were random words that were questioned and underlined several times.

"Ash wood, Beech wood, Phoenix feathers." She stated out loud some of the words she could see.

"Congratulations Miss Granger, you can read." His words were tired, and made her look at the room again in new light. There were coffee cups and half eaten sandwiches from what looks like this morning. Stacks of books on wand history with folded corners and scrunched paper overflowing from the waste paper basket. It was a room of chaos, matching the man's mind that occupied it.

"Malfoy, how long have you been sleeping here for?"

"Well if you consider reading, sleeping, then about five weeks."

"Five weeks?! How can you function in such a terribly disorganized workspace?" Hermione eyed the blanket that was half crumpled in the corner of the room, there was a pillow under the desk next to a notepad that was worn thin.

"Despite your disgust at my work conditions, I'm assuming you haven't come down to judge my performance to-date with your Hitler-esk audit." His sour tones grated on her nerves.

Hermione needed to think clearly and Malfoy's demeanor was very difficult to counteract. "Mister Malfoy, my assistant set up this meeting so for my allotted thirty percent of my position working within this division I actually am working and not playing nice with employees."

Silence enveloped the room like a wave, its tension seemed in and made Hermione's palms sweat. Her tone was a lot harsher than she expected and internally, she put it down to the man standing in front of her.

"Miss Granger, the condition of your contract was to work in this division. It's not my fault that you assumed you were working WITH me. Although I cannot blame you, most female employees are screened heavily before coming into this unit, and all areas of TMG to ensure they're not wasting company money by whoring themselves out."

Hermione let out a large breath she didn't know she was holding, "Draco, you're right, pardon my assumptions by thinking that you'd need help. I can CLEARLY see you have it under control here." She gestured around the room, and for good effect, she kicked a small pile of books over as she gathered her things. "Rest assured sweet Princeling, I'm sure the other sub-divisions will be more welcoming of my assistance." Without another word she exited, leaving the door open to reveal an exhausted and frustrated man.

Hermione fell into a new routine at TMG. In the mornings from seven she would be in the office with Ursula going through employees and organization structure profiles. Taking notes of informal organizational structure alongside formal chains of command. It was part of her job to know which manager is just being told what to do by a lower level employee and what manager was actually competent.

After two in the afternoon, Hermione found herself working on protection charms and equipment within the sporting and clothing division.

By the fourth week she had already patented several items with the company including heels at when you clicked them together would activate a portkey to a pre-determined destination. The media released several articles on the 'unknown' mind behind sport's safety within The Malfoy Group and speculated who the Malfoy's recruited. Narcissa boldly stated in these articles that she worked closely with all stakeholders to ensure the very best minds of their generation were working on new products for the wizarding community.

Hermione was back into her comfort zone up until her sixth week at The Malfoy Group where Draco Malfoy made a new appearance in her office.

He was attempting to charm his way past Ursula, who, based on fake-smile plastered across her face, was not working.

"Mister Malfoy, as pleasant as you appear to be, I can assure you that Miss Granger is quite a busy woman and you will need to make an appointment."

"Ursula, lovely name you have there, I assume you earned it from your personality? Now, don't give me that look, all I'm after is five minutes in her office with her."

"Yes, Mister Malfoy, I can understand five minutes seems to be quite a small amount of time in the grand scheme of your day, however, my bookings are paired with travel time, greeting time and also lunch break times. The next available appointment just for FIVE minutes will be before she goes to lunch today which is when there is a scheduled bathroom time."

"Are you telling me Granger has put in when she needs to relieve herself in the calendar!?"

Hermione thought it would be best to cut in when she had a chance and yanked open the door separating the main office and her private room.

"Malfoy! Ursula schedules times such as that multiple times a day so I can have a chance to eat or go to the bathroom instead of ninny's like yourself booking extra meetings. Why on Earth can I hear you during my floo call meeting with your office in Italy arguing on whether or not I take a shit during company hours!?"

There goes the word vomit.

Ursula snorted and began typing at her computer again.

Malfoy startled at her appearance, turned to face her whilst running his fingers through his hair multiple times.

"Granger, five minutes, I know you've already hung up from the meeting."

"How do you know that Malfoy?"

"Because you permitted to spout profanities at me and for one that is famous for only passively aggressively using words, your candor is out of character for your professional life."

He was right, however Hermione was not a fan of admitting so to any Malfoy. Instead she stepped aside so he could trudge into her office and seat himself in a heap on her guest chair.

"Granger, why on Earth is your office so bare? No wonder it's so empty and cold out there too. It looks like someone has just cleaned out an ex-employees workplace and never filled the position or office again due to mourning." Malfoy looked at the office in dismay, leaving the pile of files he had in his hand, scattered across her once-neat desk.

"I keep personal things where I need them. An office is a place of work, plus, with your family's inability to stay out of private lives, why on her would I keep any semblance of my private life in this office?"

"Touché Granger. Now, I'm reviewing the properties of an ash wood base mixed with a unicorn hair to try and understand the historical significance of why these wands are so goddamn volatile. Not to mention the difference in from what creature to comes from and even what age the beast is at the time of collection…"

Hermione left the door slightly ajar for Ursula's amusement and crossed her arms across her chest, tapping her foot and paired it with a cocked eyebrow. "Malfoy, I am quite sure that you must have some faulty wiring in that head of yours. Part of my contract is to work within the R&D division. This doesn't specifically mean helping YOU. It's not my fault that you assumed you were working WITH me. Although I cannot blame you, especially if you've screened MOST females beforehand, it must be hard being in your position."

The fact that Hermione had used Malfoy's own words against him wasn't lost on her office companion. She was pretty sure she could see a vein pulsing near his temple. Hermione smirked at Ursula's barely audible sniggers in the background.

"Oh I know you're not working WITH me Granger, however, as the co-chief of this company, it appears I'll just have to get you working FOR me." Malfoy's grin was littered with frustration again, having run his hands through his hands again. A small change of wording irked Hermione immensely. It wasn't often that someone won a power play or a pulling-rank play over her. However she knew he was close to snapping at her, from his messy appearance to the dark circles under his eyes it was obvious he was running out of patience.

"Let's stop this pissing contest Malfoy. I like working with facts and do not accept spoiled brats not wanting to share. I'm happy to go to Narcissa if this needs appropriate mediation but for now, it will be WITH YOU not FOR YOU. Otherwise, I'll be happy to play with the kids in equipment instead." In her standard move, she went to turn to walk around her desk, her body language tailored to appear to disregard his presence. She had matched her tone to her actions, each word she knew would drive the point home, it was a matter of pride with them. It always was.

Hermione enjoyed it when her plans worked.

"Hermione, you are the spoiled brat!" Malfoy slammed his hands on the table, drawing her eyes up to face him again. "You want facts, okay, here are the facts: Fact One, my mother brought you in here to supposedly fix things and help me out. It was not my decision and I opposed it to the very core of my being. Fact Two: I am quite tired of listening to the employees come to me during my research time to interrupt me yet again about how 'Miss Granger is making me justify something that I've never done before in my life!' Fact Three: You cannot start in a new company and expect people to bend over backwards for you. You have to EARN respect around here."

There were a few things that shot surprisingly to the top of Hermione's mind at this point in time. One in particular was that he called her by her first name. It was a quick few thoughts before she lashed out in response.

"Well, let me match those facts Draco. One: You wouldn't be so tired if you had actually accepted my help from the beginning. Two: I work for your company HOWEVER I am still a person and will not be spoken to and tossed about like some common ragdoll. Three: Your employees, much like the women you fuck mercilessly in empty hotel rooms next to a bottle of Don Perignon, are predominately people who are taking advantage of your money and your ability to look over terrible quality." When she had finished spewing words she noticed how their faces were centimeters away from each other. She could feel his warm breath on her face and Hermione was sure he could feel the same.

It took a moment to release that she had called her schoolyard antagonist by his first name, and that he was staring at her lips.

She pulled back awkwardly, his actions mirroring hers as he collapsed on the chair on the opposite side of the desk.

"Considering our relationship, I have to admit I am impressed by your ability to insult my employees and my taste in women in the same sentence." He was breathless as he rubbed his face and leaned back into the chair.

"Calling me a liar of sorts?"

"No, just impressive."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Hermione spent more and more time jumping between the R&D floors and her own. There were, reminiscent of her tertiary study days, books everywhere.

"You left 'The theorem of wand wood texture' by some woman who loved writing about phallic objects in the executive bathroom again. Ma'am, I'm pretty sure the other executives may think you're a deviant." Ursula walked into Hermione's inner office, avoiding the freestanding whiteboards that were placed there at the present time. Ursula placed the offending literature onto her desk and only then was when she finally looked up at her amused assistant.

"Sorry Ursula," she felt distracted and frustrated, she was always a solo researcher, or at least the leader. Hermione often had to pick up where Malfoy was working on just by random scribbles on whiteboards.

"Have you got the duplication charm set linking the boards?"

"Yes, so I can tell if he's working on something useful or banging another soon-to-be-ex-employee or white collar trust fund baby."

"I hardly thought babies were his taste."

Hermione snorted at her assistant's dry humour. "I don't have a problem with him banging but could he at least just pick a feature of our research to focus on and then I can work on another bit. But no, that would be considerate and the holier-than-thou Malfoy is a trust fund twat that was raised by a narcissistic father and therefore has every issue that a psychology major can poke a stick at could never be considerate."

"Come now Miss Granger, now I thought you and Draco were playing nicely."

Hermione's heart plummeted into her stomach, the half corn muffin she scoffed for lunch threatened to visit her again at that very moment that Narcissa Malfoy graced the entrance of Hermione's inner office.

"Mrs. Malfoy-"

"It's quite alright, my son is awful and self-centered when he's strained. That's why The Malfoy Group needs you Hermione, to polish off his sharper edges a bit."

"Polish a turd and it's still a turd." Hermione had almost forgotten about Ursula until her assistant muttered softly.

If Narcissa had heard the comment, she had disregarded it and strolled into the office, noting the whiteboards and book piles. "It seems that he's doing a bit of polishing with you too."

"Well, when in Rome I suppose. Now, how can I be of assistance Mrs. Malfoy?"

"Just checking in on you, making sure you two are working in collaboration, synergy I think what the lower executives called it at one point. Quite a silly buzz word I had thought, however it does seem to please stakeholders."

Hermione allowed a small smile across her face, she really did enjoy Narcissa's wit, it rivaled her sons.

A strange thought to have of someone who you're actively working against.

"By your silence and earlier rants, I can tell you're not pleased with how this is developing and neither is Draco. I have come to get this sorted as I would like to have something viable to tease the masses with. Soon."

Ursula took the change in tone of the conversation, as her queue to leave and close the door behind her, leaving the two alpha women alone. Hermione had yet to have moved from her seated position, so she carefully pulled out her wand and banished the whiteboards and clutter back to the R&D floors in her own little work area. "Mrs. Malfoy-"

"It's Narcissa darling, I'd like to consider you family after the closeness we have shared."

Rolling her eyes, Hermione chose to continue, "Narcissa, Draco and I work in quite different ways: I set clear tasks and directions and he just sort of has this crazed determination and passion that splatters across documents and ideas like a schizophrenic on amphetamine. I'm finding it hard to make progress because I have no idea where the start and finish is with him. Draco is just so-"

"Charming isn't he? We all have our little quirks. I was just having this exact conversation but so very different with my son. He was saying you don't chase your gut and therefore, despite being thorough, you'll take double the time it takes for him to get to the same answer because you went through sequentially instead of instinct."

"Your son, Narcissa, is far from charming. And how can one work with another if they don't communicate!?"

The elder Malfoy chuckled warmly at her statement, it through off Hermione and made her feel like she just fell into a trap.

"Hermione, you're absolutely right, definitely the brightest witch of your age. That's exactly what I was thinking, now, why won't you communicate more intimately with my son?"

So there it was, as it has been for the next weeks following her disturbing conversation with Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione finished streamlining one sub-department, then chose to spend whole days down at R&D working within the same office as the younger Malfoy.

After both receiving similar conversations from Mrs. Malfoy, Draco and Hermione made small progress in ways of discussing work, she even noticed small talk thrown in for measure.

On one Monday he brought her coffee, the exact brew from her exact coffee shop that she preferred.

On a Thursday the following week, lunch was sitting there, with a statis charm on her desk after a mid-morning meeting went into overtime.

Never one to be ungrateful, Hermione returned the favour. Small bits to begin with, the office slowly getting organized into systems stemming from the core wand products, to manufacturing techniques to wood samples. Then Hermione found herself trading packed lunches or articles they both found interesting.

Eventually, they set up alternate days to bring in coffee from new places after Malfoy brought her a new brew from a shipping container type coffee shop and that in itself became a game.

"Granger, the coffee you got yesterday, where was it from?"

"Why, trying to burn it down for not putting your honey in?"

"No, well yes, however I thought it would be better if I bought it out and fired the lot of them."

"Well that would be a public relations nightmare, won't you please think of the children?"

"Children? Already clucky are you? No wonder you can't get a date!"

"Says you, if it wasn't for mummy dearest turning them all away, it would be your droll personality."

"Droll? I've seen tea with more personality than what you've got."

"Draco, if you were a spice, you'd be flour."

These insults over food and coffee became their banter. In the evenings, Hermione often wrote down different insults just to throw at Draco the next day.

It disturbed her less and less that she thought of him so often.

"So you're telling me now that you and the albino bellend are now besties?" Ron Weasley was never one to mince words.

They were being served their drinks at the Leaky Cauldron on a Tuesday night. The three were huddled in their little nook as per normal as they waiting on dinner to be served.

Harry snorted into his pint and took a tentative sip. "I'm sure she hasn't replaced us, have you Mi?"

Hermione sat back in defeat, she mentioned _one_ funny story involving Draco losing his mind over hazelnut coffee and the fact that the poor old lady who assumed they were dating. Now her best friends think they're being replaced. "Honestly, you lot are ridiculous. Draco and I have had to work together in close proximity, it doesn't mean that we're best friends or even friends! We're colleagues who enjoy coffee, food and insulting each other."

"Is that so Mi?" a new voice entered their realm, Hermione looked up and found Ginny Weasley tugging off her coat and shoved her way into the three-seater booth.

"I think that she's enjoying his company a bit too much."

"Is that so Gin?" Harry leaned forward, brow furrowed as he gave Hermione a side glance.

"Yup, think about it you dolts, she's getting her rocks off with their banter. You can just assume that there's sexual tension there."

"How can someone get off on words Gin? That just sounds like a librarian's porno."

"Ron!" Hermione chided, nodding her thanks at Hannah's arrival of dinner, then turning back to the youngest Weasley. "And no Ginny, he's a lot of fun to argue with because it's nice to have someone give as good as they get, but that's it. Draco has his tramps and trollops, I have my career and sometimes it's good to have a bit of stimulation."

She immediately regretted her phrasing.

Ron choked on his steak and kidney pie.

Harry spat out his next sip.

Ginny smirked eerily similar to Narcissa Malfoy.

"Mental stimulation! Jesus fucking Christ." She placed her head in her hands and begged this night to be over.

"Yup, it's all about his tongue isn't it Mi?" Ginny sighed, grabbing a few bites of Harry's chicken pot pie out from under him.

"I'm done you lot, I'll get this tea to go so I don't have to surround myself with children that have just hit puberty."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hermione and Draco worked in close proximity for the next few months, there were a few cases of minor breakthroughs such as Hermione developing a small feather to maintain magic for a few minutes before burning up into ash.

A small touch on her hand was the first that she noticed.

Sometimes it was small touches to her back or elbow to go around the whiteboards and herself.

Other times it was the sheer intimate situations they found themselves in; reading the same sheet of paper, leaning over to reach a book or even trading pastries from a new café.

Hermione found herself becoming more and more comfortable, she noticed the smallest things about Draco's moods. There were things she had always noticed, such as the hand raking through his hair, but then there were little quirks that she squirrelled away for future use. Such as the short intake of breath when the blonde had found a newer lead to chase, or the eyebrow cock when he was issued with a challenge.

There was one she certainly wasn't familiar with until that afternoon.

"Baby!"

It was a Pansy Parkinson look alike, however seemingly more dog-like. The voice came from the entranceway of office and Hermione and Draco had taken over.

"Uhh, Miss Maple, how kind of you to stop by my highly classified research area."

Hermione looked over to find her colleague, well, friend, with his back ruler-straight with a big toothy smile.

It made her uncomfortable watching the scene un-fold as it was clear that toothy smiles were not Draco Malfoy's forte, it seemed forced and superficial.

Similar to how he smiled in the Inquisition Squad.

"Baby! I couldn't stay away! I know we had dinner last night, but I was wondering if you wanted to grab a late lunch or maybe an early drink?" the lady had noted Hermione's existence, however flipped her glossy black hair and rushed in to embrace her male counterpart. A strange pang hit Hermione low in her abdomen. The intruder and flung herself, knocking her handbag across a few piles of parchment and books on Hermione's desk, across into Draco's lean body.

"Yes, darling, of course. Now I know mother would just die if you didn't drop by to say hi to her on your way out. I will aim to pick you up at five?" Hermione could pick the forced tone, matching with that same toothy grin and the coldness in his eyes.

"Of course Drakey! I'll dress in those underthings you bought me!" the sexual implication was too much for Hermione because she sat back into her chair and placed her pen down.

"Miss Maple is it? Fantastic, please show me your credentials that allow you on this floor."

"Oh but this isn't for work, whoever you are, I'm just here to see my boyfriend. Obviously the idea may be lost on you by the way you're hiding at your desk like some virgin."

Hermione blood boiled, not for the fact that she just give off a vibe that she's a nun, but for the fact that the bimbo standing before her didn't know who she was talking to.

"Daisy, please-" Draco began.

"Daisy Maple? Good lord, your parents must tire of you quicker than I have! Look I'll cut things short, you're aware of Blaise Zabini right?" Hermione drawled as she waved her wand to align the books and parchment Daisy had knocked off earlier.

"Yes of course I am you idiot, he's my boss, well technically I'm not on this floor I work in his fashion section on level ten..."

"Excellent, please tell him that Hermione Granger has sent her regards for his department employee review and that Miss Granger must have simply overlooked the fashion department overview if she had missed such a stellar person as yourself. Would you please kindly do that for me? It's a special message that only high level employees like yourself should deliver to your boss, and I must be a lowly employee as you don't seem to recognise me."

Draco's toothy grin fell from his face as his brow furrowed at her words.

"Oh don't worry Miss, I never mess up a message if it's to do with THE Hermione Granger. I still can't believe she told you to pass on the message to my manager!"

Once the girl had left Hermione slipped out a snort and delved further back into her work. Draco was still standing there with an odd expression smeared across his face.

"Granger-?"

Looking up and pausing her pen scratching; "How may I help you Mister Malfoy?" She smiled sweetly in his direction, making the man shift his weighty carefully.

"Why didn't you rip her to shreds?"

"Because it wasn't worth it. Ten, nine, eight, seven-"

"What the hell are you counting down for?"

"Oh no reason: three, two-"

A large bang erupted outside of their office.

"One." Hermione smirked and stood up to straighten her work suit.

"HERMIONE I AM SO SORRY!"

It was Blaise Zabini that had almost barreled through the door, followed by a now much more reserve Daisy Maple.

"Ah Blaise, how are you? Did you get my message? I wasn't sure if the poor girl could find her lunch let alone be a messenger."

"Yes, I did get your message that you gave, why did Miss Maple say it was from Draco's receptionist? There are no receptionists in R&D. Only when I asked her to describe you that it clicked."

"How about if we ask Miss Maple exactly what she was thinking when she was talking to me?" Hermione turned to the girl that looked like she wished to be swallowed by the ground itself. "Daisy, is it? Please tell me on your thoughts on your first conversation with the... what is my title again Draco?"

Draco grit his teeth, a smattering of pink tinged his cheeks in embarrassment. "Executive Manager of Innovation, Employment and Strategic Direction"

"Excellent, that's right, I should really bring those business cards Ursula keeps ordering for me." Hermione noted that all colour had drained from Daisy's face. "So Miss Maple, you heard what I'm employed as is that correct?"

Daisy nodded nervously.

"And Mister Malfoy, is there any part in your office or in my role description your mother personally gave me at the Ministry that says receptionist?"

"No Hermione, at no point in time I don't think anyone would think to hire Hermione Granger as a lowly receptionist." Draco looked tired now, exhausted by her car and mouse game she had set up.

Pity that she wasn't done just yet, Hermione wasn't going to let that woman insult her again.

"Excellent, so now we have clarified my role and responsibilities, now all we need is the why. Why Miss Maple, would you openly insult a woman who you don't know a single smidge about?" She realised her voice had gotten quiet, a deliberate action which Harry and Ron always feared.

"I'm sure Daisy didn't mean anything-"

"Nonsense, now what were the exact words used? I think the word virgin was used? Oh an I believe the word idiot was used."

Colour drained from Blaise' sand Daisy's faces, whereas Draco's has turn turned a violent Weasley red.

"I didn't know." Daisy dully replied, staring at her stilettos.

"Even if I were one, doesn't give you the right Miss Maple. Blaise, I would like your whole departments current performance reviews with Ursula in a fortnight please. Miss Maple, please go back to your designated floor, your boss may want to have a word with you." And with that Hermione featured the two foreign employees to leave her and Draco's office.

Blaise nodded and dragged Daisy out quickly. The door snapped quickly behind them and silence engulfed the room.

"Did you have to embarrass her like that?"

"Well did you have to pick such a vapid waste of space?"

"Quite hypocritical considering you went full bellend on Daisy when she insulted you!"

"At least mine is truthful!"

"Who says? You're certainly not the Queen of England!"

"I'm the brightest witch of our age!"

"Says crappy reporters who had nothing better about apart from Potter's stupid sap story and made up bollocks about You-know-who not back yet!"

"His name was Tom Riddle and his try-hard name was Voldemort!"

Malfoy's sharp intake of breath created a lull in their argument, allowing both to consider their thoughts.

Hermione knew his words had merits and by the discolouration of her partners face, she believed he felt the same.

"Sorry Draco."

A grunt was his response.

"You do have a poor taste in women though."

"No worse than your taste in men."

Hermione looked up to find him smirking at her.

"Why do you pick such useless females Draco?" her question was intentionally disarming but, similar to school, she craved the knowledge, she had yet to figure him out entirely.

"I pick them to switch off, don't you ever just not want to think?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"So, how's Daisy?"

It was a simple question, Hermione didn't really have an interest in that particular female but she served her purpose as her colleagues sexual companion.

She was mainly just bored with the silence in the office. Hermione has again lost inspiration in her current subject of study and carried herself over to near the whiteboards.

From her new standpoint, Hermione shifted her eyes to roam across the blondes figure. He was lean, partially from genetics and the other half she assumed was from some physical exertion. If he was anything like what he was in school he probably flew on those ridiculous brooms.

Honestly who would want to rely solely on a few twigs three hundred metres in the air?

There was no question that his appearance had grown on her. She understood why women through themselves at him for his wealth or genetics however the odd twist in her stomach when he crinkled his eyes to smile spoke of other things.

"She's probably flittering around somewhere trying to find a new job."

His response surprised her.

"So she's been discarded?"

"Like last nights seafood leftovers."

"Caused a scene?"

"Like you wouldn't believe."

"Cried?"

"Of course Granger, most women cry at the loss of this fine specimen."

"What do you actually want in a woman Draco? Who do you want to come home to?"

"You've asked a similar question before, why don't you answer first?"

"Well, I'm not sure what I'd want in a woman, but I'm more inclined for my partner to have a penis."

Their half-serious conversation broke into quiet chuckles as Hermione further examined their latest theories on enchanted cores of items.

"The wand wood is a carrier, metal holds more elements which align to magic better. If we can infuse a core combination of one of the more common wand cores and specifications we can test to see if it can transmute our magic." It was all coming together, as Hermione stopped working on her current theorem review of different wood grain and its implications of magical enhancements, it all sort of fell into place.

Draco stood up from his desk and took two steps to reach the whiteboard she was standing at. "This is definitely worth an experiment then, what metal would we use?"

"Well, if we align magic to be akin to electricity in the way it moves, we could theorise that it could be conducted through silver, copper or gold as they're the most conductive. I'd prefer to test copper as that is more cheap and then would be easier to mass market then."

"Seems like an apt idea Hermione, we can start sourcing those items next week."

As Hermione half turned to face the man next to her and only when he mirrored her actions she realised how close she was to him. If Hermione was better endowed in her chest they'd be touching his torso at that moment.

It was like all of the air was sucked out of the room.

"Yes, I'll put a purchase order in." Draco gulped, Hermione noticed us that the situation was ruffling him as well.

"Ambition." She managed to choke out.

"What?"

"The answer to your previous question, he has to be ambitious."

The air came back into the room and the atmosphere lulled to its norm.

"That's a given Hermione, how else would they manage to be equal to you."

"I want someone who won't coddle me."

"Well no one dates a baby."

"I'd like him to be able to carry a conversation."

"Really? I thought you were into dolts like Weasley?"

"I know you're being sarcastic, and I'm talking here and now, not years ago when I didn't know there were people like myself."

"Which is?"

Hermione could see he was challenging her pre-set tick boxes for her partner, it made her uncomfortable but strangely happy. She had missed spars with people.

"People like myself who can talk about science or world politics or not think that the only thing they're required to do is to find a partner and pop out babies like a baby-cannon."

There was a few steps between them now, in her to and fro with her counterpart, somehow they distanced themselves.

"Hermione, you don't deserve anyone less than a person who thinks of you more than a baby-cannon. However I think you've been put on a pedestal by society and yourself." His tone was quiet, somber and he refused to look at anything else but her eyes.

"I don't put myself on a pedestal."

"Everyone thinks that you're this amazing person, the media screams brightest witch of our age and other nonsense. It makes you untouchable, like that the person you'd be with would be nothing but perfect in society's eyes."

Hermione pauses for thought, instantly wanting to disagree with the statement however held back to think further. Each person she had been associated with was deemed not good enough with the exception of Harry in their fifth year Hogwarts when the roles were reversed.

She hated the fact that she couldn't argue his point.

"Perfection is a lazy mans dream and impossible to have." She bit out, her eyes dropped back to her desk, her work as a distraction.

"Everyone's got a different version of their perfection, that's all." He countered softly.

—-

It was early the next morning when Hermione choked on her crumpet.

"HERMIONE GRANGERS HUNT FOR SUCCESS - WILL ANYTHING BE ENOUGH AS SHE SETS HER EYES ON BECOMING THE MALFOY GROUPS NEXT CEO"

The daily profit article was vicious in listing Hermione's methods of amending the Ministry and then working her way through TMG departments. The media had been thorough and accumulated several quoted officials on how she had handled their departments.

Nothing was mentioned about her successes in fixing the inefficiencies or the corruption. It seemed that the only thing people were willing to publicise was the fact that she was responsible for mass (however necessary) redundancies.

"For fucks sake." Were the only words mentioned out loud as she read on to see TMG ex-employees talk about how she had allegedly stolen the best office, brought her own staff and bullied other executives into getting her own way.

They weren't entirely wrong, however this was a public relations nightmare.

Her floo lit up in the living room and Hermione was met with the radiant beauty that was Narcissa Malfoy - her boss.

"Well, that definitely woke me up more than my tea did." The blonde spoke gently, surveying her surroundings with a guarded expression.

"Tea Narcissa?" She offered glumly, standing for a welcome and gestured for Lady Malfoy to take a seat.

As the kettle was boiling, Hermione twisted her hand lazily and her breakfast items tidied themselves and her tea tray used only for guests sprung to life, gathering cream and sugar.

She even thought she saw Narcissa nod in admiration.

Almost.

"Now as much as love a power hungry story this is something that The Malfoy Group must get ahead of. How would you feel about a press conference?"

"That's fine, am I allowed to use the data we are using for our quarterly report for improvements?"

"Of course, if you have Mister Potter and Mister Weasley next to you."

"Why Narcissa?"

"So that when they're attempting to tear you apart it will look like they're insulting the Golden Trio."

Hermione purposely rolled her eyes and summoned more crumpets and the condiments. "Narcissa, I hardly think that people will feel that way if I have my two best friends up there."

"How about if we put Draco up there too? A united front then?"

Hermione knew she wasn't going to win any part of this, she almost bet that Narcissa has already gathered the media and written her speech. "What time is the conference?"

The blonde matriarch smiled carefully "Today at two."

She knew it.

Cameras were flashing as Hermione tidied up her speech. It was only a short spiel, citing numbers and calling the Minister to correct the stance on the Ministry for her previous position.

Now it was time for questions.

"Miss Granger, why did the Malfoy's bring you across if they were the people offering this position to you?"

"The Malfoy Group wanted a person that could review processes and performance reviews and ensure that the company is working at maximum efficiency. I am well known from previous roles that I encompass the skills required to complete this task." Her voice was strong and calm, backed with Harry, Ron and Draco behind her and with Narcissa sitting casually in a seat beside her. "Further more, the way the media have blatantly disregarded the facts and several letters from the Minister Arthur Weasley's office, this seems to be a case of defamation in which I would gladly source a solicitor to act upon."

Most hands that were raised for questions dropped like hot coals. Except one.

"Miss Granger, some previous employees of the Ministry say you're a tyrant whose only joy is taking away people's only source of income. How do you feel about leaving these people without an income to support themselves and their families?"

Hermione paused for a moment as her insides turned to ice, before she could respond however, Draco's voice broke through.

"Thank you for such a malicious question. In a way, you could say that you're just doing your job and getting the answers by asking such terrible questions. I bet if we asked your friends and family that they'd say you were a lovely woman with good intentions. Now we can use that example and answer easily. Miss Granger was only doing her job. She had previously stated and has data to prove that she has made the Ministry a better place. Would you rather your taxes go towards people that were proven to be corrupt? Or not doing their jobs? As a taxpayer I soundly answer with no and a thank you to her. Like all of you should."

"I think this conference is over, thank you all for coming." Harry nodded to the crowd and waved as the other four people walked off the platform. They chose to congregate just a little further in the atrium, closer to more private fireplaces.

"You carried yourself well Miss Granger, I had no doubts you would be able to address this scandal well." Narcissa Malfoy nodded and then walked off to vanish into the nearby floo and back to the office.

"Hermione, sorry they had to tear you apart like that, you alright?" Ron Weasley was never one to coddle, his boyish voice sounded like he was asking her to the pub, instead of asking on her health after a media onslaught.

"I'm sure that I'll be fine, I'd much rather be at home or in the office though."

"If you're going to the office, we can work on that metals requisition and experimentation." She could see Draco's eyes light up with the possibilities of a breakthrough.

"Malfoy, I don't think you should be pushing Mi to work right now. Can't you see you're working her to the bone?" Harry growled, Hermione noticed that he bristled always a little more when she and Draco were conversing.

"Hermione, you may need to pull your lapdog back."

Hermione laughed loudly at his statement, she had worked close enough to the blonde for a while now and knew she was purposely riling up her friends.

A click of a camera collected the brief exchange in a moment and Hermione knew it wouldn't bode well for TMG in the evening edition.

"THE MAGIC OF ROMEO AND JULIET – NOW MALFOY AND GRANGER?"

As soon as she unrolled the papers she groaned. Hermione was already in her pajamas and had set the dinner dishes to start cleaning themselves when the floo lit up multiple times.

Harry stormed in first, followed by Ron and Ginny.

She couldn't convince herself that she wasn't disappointed that a certain Malfoy didn't drop by.

"What the fuck Mi?"

"Why are they posting this bullshit?"

"Isn't it romantic?" Ginny sighed, flopping onto the couch and clasping her hands together dramatic fashion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hermione was waiting at the bar after another long week of work; there were a few scandalous paper threads, unashamedly talking about underlining sexual tension and other nonsense.

Well, as she sipped her drink, she knew that both were attractive people.

Doesn't mean that both were attracted to each other.

Even though she was attracted to him.

As a distraction, Hermione carried her gaze around the bar, she was hiding in a corner but had full view of the other bar flies.

In the corner she thought she saw Theo Nott waiting for someone. He was dressed in a button down shirt and chinos, a lot more casual than his normal business attire that he wore today when she passed his office.

Ginny was already busy tonight as well at her family home, taking cooking lessons from her mother. So it wasn't Ginny her boyfriend was meeting.

"Thought I'd find you here." Before she could object, Draco Malfoy, her tabloid boyfriend slid in the booth next to her.

Hermione looked up to find Theo had disappeared.

"Goddamn it."

"What's wrong Hermione?"

"Ah, thought I saw Theo there, but I wasn't sure if it were him and if it was him, who he was meeting."

Draco furrowed his brow and looked around. "Nott doesn't really concern himself with a bar like this, he's way too old money for that."

"Like yourself?" Hermione grinned into her drink and only half spat it out when Draco nudged her with his elbow.

"So why are you hiding out here Granger?"

"Your mother actually, and the tabloids."

He sniggered, "Ah yes, well my presence isn't doing much for dispelling rumours is it?"

"Well if you took more of those bimbos out I'm sure they'll go in time."

"Now, now, you're the one who hates me going out with them."

"And your mother does too."

He nodded in response, sipping an amber liquid from a tumbler.

"Sometimes, I don't mind just sitting here with you."

It was the second tea date this week that was disguised as a meeting that Narcissa had carefully orchestrated in the public eye. Under Narcissa's instruction, Hermione was wearing a bright yellow sundress with a white blazer and matching belt and heels. The Malfoy matriarch was in periwinkle blue with a slate grey shawl. The sat in one of the cafes out in the open to have tea and go over Hermione's latest implementations, it was a far cry from being holed up in the Ministry office, hunched over a desk with Ursula warming her tea every few minutes.

"Mrs. Malfoy, the figures are fine, and Draco and my side project is running smoothly, we've just received the metals in a decent enough quantity that if all is confirmed, we can move onto actual human test subjects."

"Hermione that sounds quite evil when you phrase it like that, we need to work on your delivery. Perhaps we need to introduce and scout for people who are willing to undergo a trial in order to improve public safety?"

Hermione would never admit that that was a much better pitch than hers.

"This is only if Draco and I manage to transmute everything effectively. What else is on the agenda?"

"Blaise wants to launch his protective fashion line soon. However most lines just release some boring ball that have models showcase the designs."

Hermione nodded, "The idea of a ball just seems so played over, I swear that's all wizarding society release and dictate their lives with. Could we potentially look at doing a live demonstration? We could instead of a runway, have a dueling platform?"

"Fantastic, it would be an excellent way to take out the release plus the entertainment in one swoop. Are you able to get Blaise to go over your ideas with the events team shortly? This should only take a month to set up and roll out."

"That will be fine Narcissa, I'll need Draco's or perhaps Harry's assistance with the dueling side. They have attended dueling clubs and are well documented show ponies."

Hermione's small jib created a flicker of a smile across her tea partner's face. "I'm sure you're just as clever with dueling. How about if we just have all of your friends come in and we can have you all do something of a show."

"This will be to benefit early childhood development within wizarding society, the crowds will be looking for the big hitters in the limelight, I'm sure most of them will be more than happy to comply."

They had reached an agreement and Hermione noted it in her book as they finished their agenda items.

Hermione readjusted her dress as she shifted her weight. She had always had a burning need to find out or figure out every aspect of someone. It often bubbled up to the point where she almost stuck her hand up to ask.

"Miss Granger, before you lose all self control in public, just asks whatever is bothering you." Mrs. Malfoy smiled similar to the Cheshire cat again as she poured each party another cup.

"Why do set such criteria for your son despite him being a fully-grown man?"

"What ever do you mean Hermione?"

"I mean so many people have mentioned that you have set these ridiculous standards for Draco in order for him to actually enter into an emotional relationship that he cannot find someone. Shouldn't he be setting these standards? Dating should be about trial and error, not a checklist straight off the bat and just assume that that checklist will make you happy."

Narcissa raised a single eyebrow as she stared at Hermione over her teacup. "Hermione, I have heard of these standards that have been placed over my son's head. However I had nothing to do with it. I simply told Draco to be careful with whom he wants to have a relationship with as most just want appearances, titles or money. None of which sets up a joyous relationship."

"Then why does everyone dribble on about your impossible standards? Did Draco make these up for fun?"

"I think Draco just wants an excuse to not date, similar to yourself, he is not entirely keen of dating just for something to do."

Hermione paused the cup at her lips before drawing out her sip she re-crossed her ankles and gathered her things.

"Narcissa, the fact that your son is a coward through and through and hiding behind his mother is simply ridiculous. He hasn't changed a bit in that aspect."

"I think that's just a pile of bullshit Mi."

Ronald Weasley was never one to mince words, and after his second pint he seemed to annunciate each work like a slap in the face. Harry, Lee, Ronald, Luna, Ginny and Hermione had organized a private room at a new watering hole, Finnegan's Finest, so far the finest that the boys had sampled was the beer.

"It makes complete sense. You know how the Wizarding world is, remember when Harry hadn't come out yet and it was all rumours of who he was banging or if he his sexuality had disappeared after the battle. The bloke probably wants to not be in the spotlight and be constantly thrown about with people questioning his sexuality or taste in people." Lee's voice of reason came through as his arm slung casually across the back of Harry's chair.

"When you put it like that that's fine, however he's a grown man and he can't manage to say 'sorry you're not what I'm looking for' I mean come on. He didn't have a problem telling people they weren't good enough in other aspects of his life." She argued, her gin left by the wayside as Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Are you afraid that you won't meet the standards?" Lee shot at her cheekily, causing Hermione to flush crimson at the thought.

"Not sure if you've met this girl before Lee, but she's Hermione-fucking-Granger. She doesn't meet standards, she gets a fucking outstanding on everything." Ron snorted, tucking into the plate of chips in front of him and offering some to Luna.

"Ronald, save your crassness for the bedroom please." Luna piped up, smirking as her partner choked on his third mouthful. "Although I do share his sentiment, just not as extreme. Our Hermione is lovely and perhaps Draco Malfoy can be the one that stops her from going into full bitch-mode."

Hermione threw a chip at Luna and laughed at her joke, the rest roared with laughter and tucked in further to their meal. She noticed the only one not carrying on was Ginny. The youngest Weasley was tucked in the corner next to Hermione; she was gnawing on a chip and looked deep in thought. The others were a bit too involved in the commotion to notice the change in the female red-haired woman's behavior.

"Gin, you alright?" she prodded quietly, nudging her friend with her shoulder lightly.

"Theo's just been a bit busy lately that's all."

Hermione's thoughts immediately went to the night before last, Theo's appearance at that bar without his usual accomplices unsettled her stomach more than what she was willing to admit. "I'm sure he's stressed about work or something. I know Blaise, Draco and I have so it's no stretch that he is too."

Hermione refused to acknowledge out loud that Theo was one of the only executives that was vigilant about work-life balance and leaving on time.

"Maybe he's finally gotten your hint about the proposal?" she suggested softly, allowing others in the group to be their rambunctious selves, which hid the youngest Weasley's misery.

"Here's hoping." Ginny smiled softly, drinking deeply from her glass.


End file.
